


Stay

by binjiwrites



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, Hangover, M/M, Ugh, all im good for is fluff, honestly what are tags, just oneshots, this is gay just read it, why cant i write a real fic? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:59:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binjiwrites/pseuds/binjiwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Alec stays the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> HEY AO3 WHY THE F U C K ARE U SO BAD AT FORMATTING

Alec didnt stay at Magnus's place. He couldn't. He didn't know anyone outside the Institute; how was he supposed to play off staying away a whole night?  
Alec wasnt thinking of that, though, when Magnus placed a soft kiss on his lips and offered him a drink. They sat, talking and drinking, Alec's speech having become a bit slurred already by the time he was supposed to have been home.

  
They definitely weren't looking at the clock. In fact, Alec's gaze was very intent upon Magnus's lips. They looked so soft and kissable and they were covered in a light sheen of something pink and glittery that looked absolutely delectable.

  
Alec was not thinking of the time when he leaned forward and interrupted the warlock's long-winded rant about something he'd stopped listening to a while ago by kissing him gently on the lips.

  
Alec breathed in his boyfriend's sweet scent and closed his eyes, feeling Magnus lean into him a snake an arm around his waist.

  
Alec had been right, Magnus's lips were delectable.

  
They tasted fruity, like watermelon, and on top of that was the taste of alcohol on his own breath.

  
One of Magnus's hands tangled itself in his lover's black hair, making the younger gasp as he tugged lightly.

  
When they finally pulled apart to suck in fleeting gasps of stifling, humid air, Magnus was straddling Alec's hips. Magnus had no idea how or when this had happened and the thought almost made him laugh. The things this man did to him.

  
He didn't even mind that his makeup had smudged.

  
Magnus felt a small smirk grow on his lips and Alec had a fleeting thought about just how lucky he was to see this before it was chased away by more pressing matters.  
He wrapped his arms around Magnus's waist and stood, Magnus's long legs wrapping around him reflexively. He stumbled forward, relying only on his Shadowhunter reflexes to keep him from falling and dropping the warlock in his arms.

  
Magnus let out a breathy laugh and pressed their lips together again, which might not have been very safe in their current situation.  
By some miracle they managed to reach the bedroom without incident (if you don't count almost stepping on the Chairman) and Alec kicked the door shut behind him distractedly before laying Magnus down on the bed.

  
The warlock groaned at the loss of contact as the man carrying him pulled back, but Alec was back on top of him in moments, straddling his hips and kissing him roughly. He slipped his tongue into the other's mouth, exploring. He moaned as Magnus moved his tongue against his and then leaned back to bite sharply at his lower lip. Magnus gave a low growl and Alec took that as incentive to kiss along his jaw and down his throat, relishing Magnus's throaty gasps and low moans.  
The warlocks's hands were in his hair again, sending little sparks of magic down his spine and making Alec shiver.  
Alec had just gotten his hands under Magnus's shirt when the warlock paused.

  
The Shadowhunter froze, afraid he might have done something wrong. His blue eyes widened fractionally and he pulled back in a hurry. "What? Did I do something? I'm so sorry I-"

  
Magnus sat up and shushed him gently, pushing him off his lap. "You're drunk. We can't do this," he said regretfully, but the way he looked at Alec, pupils blown and eyes wide, said he'd rather be doing nothing more than ravishing his boyfriend.

  
He sighed and leaned back in for another kiss before wrapping his arms around Alec's shoulders and pulling him down to lay beside him on the bed.  
Alec kissed Magnus's forehead, feeling vaguely surprised and disappointed that Magnus had that much self control.

  
"You're right," he mumbled, throwing an arm over Magnus's waist. He was asleep almost instantly, Magnus just behind him.

  
\--------------------

  
Alec woke and panicked internally just for a second. He wasnt in his own bed. He wasnt even at the institute. What the fuck.

  
His eyes widened and he tensed, Shadowhunter instincts kicking in until he realized that he was still at Magnus's, and the warlock had an arm wrapped around his shoulders.  
He relaxed a bit, almost falling asleep again before he realized that he _wasnt at the Institute_.

  
The realization hit him hard and he sat up suddenly, throwing the arm around his shoulders off roughly. Magnus made a displeased sound and sat up slowly, rubbing at one eye tiredly.

  
Alec turned toward him sharply to say something and immediately wished that he hadn't. A splitting pain ran through his head he gasped, clutching at his hair.  
Magnus was on him in a second, suddenly awake, all concern and gentle hands and soft cooing. "Alec, darling, whats wrong?" he asked gently.

  
The black haired boy choked out the breath that seemed frozen in his throat and managed to croak out the word "hangover". Damn, did he need an iratze.  
But Magnus just laughed gently and magicked up a glass of water, pushing it into the others hands.

  
Alec gripped the cold glass tightly as he leaned into his boyfriend's chest. "I need to get back to the institute," he stated bluntly, taking a small drink and ignoring the insistent pulsing in his head.

  
"Oh no you don't. You're staying here today, Alexander. I will not let you go out like this. We're having a lazy day."

  
"How am I supposed to explain being away all day?" He made his voice sound indifferent, but there was an undercurrent of anxiety lying beneath his words.  
Magnus resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his precious Shadowhunter. "I'll take care of it."

  
"Really?" Alec looked up at him, eyebrows raised.

  
Magnus chuckled.

  
"Yes, really. Don't worry about it."

  
Alec sighed resignedly, too tired to argue anymore.

  
"Okay," he mumbled, already slipping back into sleep as Magnus wrapped his arms around him again and pulled him down to lay on top of his chest. "I love you," he murmured against Magnus's soft brown skin.

  
"I love you too," Magnus replied, kissing the top of his head and smiling, eyelids drooping as he felt the breathing of the man on his chest even out. He felt like for the first time in much too long that he was happy again.

  
And by some strange turn of events, it was all because of this Lightwood boy with black hair and blue eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a kudos if you enjoy im just a lowly artist i survive on positive feedback


End file.
